100 Warriors
by hawklies
Summary: A variety of pairings and things, for a 100 prompt challenge thing, I can't promise how it will go, but I hope you enjoy it. [Current: Want - Lu Xun x Jiang Wei]
1. Announce

Title: Announce  
Fandom: Dynasty Warriors  
Characters: Wang Yi, Sima Yi  
Prompt: #1 "Announce"  
Word Count: 204  
Rating: K+  
Warning: N/A  
Summary: Sima Yi can't fall in love, it's not possible. And even if he could, wouldn't she just laugh.  
Author's Notes: I can't write Sima Yi to save my life, otl, he's such a tsundere, even to himself.

* * *

He couldn't. He wouldn't allow it. Sima Yi simply refused to have feelings for another; the feeling in the pit of his stomach was clearly too much wine sloshing around and making him ill, in the mind as well. It had nothing at all to do with the dark, intelligent, woman sitting across from him, who was easily drinking him under the table for the third time this week. It wasn't anything to do with the small fleeting smile across her face, when he said something she liked, though it never seemed to mask the pain etched into her features, nor did it have to do with her eyes that were just as cold as his, yet he was always slightly too eager for his sake to meet them. These things, _love_ and the likes, just didn't happen, not to him at least, and it was simply laughable to think of how she might react if he were to announce these thoughts aloud. Simply laughable to think of how he would react to such-such acid pouring, burning out of his mouth. No, it wasn't right; it was just the wine, just like it had been the night before, and the night before that.


	2. Want

**Title:** Want  
**Fandom:** Dynasty Warriors  
**Characters:** Lu Xun, Jiang Wei  
**Prompt:** Want  
**Word Count:** 558  
**Rating:** K  
**Warning:** AU, ooc-ness  
**Summary: **Lu Xun is stressed Jiang Wei wants to help ...?  
**Author's Notes: **Lu Xun is a character I'm unfamiliar with, never played him, don't really like him, so I hope I do him justice just a bit.

* * *

He collapsed on to the bed, half on it and half falling out of it, sighing heavily. He tried to focus on the rapid click-click of the keyboard in the background, and less on the stress of school projects. It was monotonous, soothing even though under normal circumstances he'd be shouting for them to type quieter, and was it even really that necessary to hit the keys that hard? His face was buried in the pillow from where he had landed, and until it became difficult to breathe he hadn't the energy to move it. Shifting he breathed in deeply only to let it out in a slightly more exaggerated than it should have been sigh. He probably could have fallen asleep like that if it weren't for the sudden sound of a heavy object being dropped, and the computer chair being glided back on its wheels, he lifted his arm to peer behind him.

"Stop throwing my stuff around," He said, half joking as his friend awkwardly reached underneath the desk to reach whatever he had dropped.

"Stop leaving easily throw-able stuff lying around."

Lu Xun half smiled, only sort of hoping the other to hit their head on the way back out from under the desk. They didn't, so he dropped his arm back down and went back to moping. The typing didn't pick back up; he waited a few moments longer waiting to see if maybe they had gotten temporarily distracted. When the quiet continued he half lifted himself to look, only to jump when he came face to face with him.

"So you are still alive then," Jiang Wei said, his mouth pulling up into a smile.

"What?"

"You haven't threatened me the whole time I've been typing the report," Lu Xun frowned. "So I thought maybe you had died, or been replaced by some alien."

"I'm not an alien."

Lu Xun pulled himself up into a full sitting position, Jiang Wei taking it as an invitation to drop himself onto Lu Xun's bed. He watched as Jiang Wei fell backwards onto his pillows, and stretched. He watched him for a few seconds longer, trying to figure out just what he thought he was doing on his bed.

"I want you to kiss me," Jiang Wei said abruptly, turning his head and opening one eye.

"You want…_what_?" Lu Xun asked, shocked and embarrassed. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

"So will you do it?"

Lu Xun bit his lip, to kiss him would cross several boundaries that he wasn't even sure he wanted to cross, none the less it would bring up several questions about the state of his own affairs. And how on Earth could he explain it to his girl friend? But if he didn't, would it mean he was rejecting Jiang Wei and therefore putting a damper on their entire relationship, in a completely different way. Most importantly of all, why was he considering it, shouldn't it be something definite, something that you immediately know the answer to?

He hadn't the time to think it all over before impatient as ever Jiang Wei had sneakily wrapped his hand around his tie and dragged him down, putting their faces very close together. He could feel him exhaled seconds before he pulled him the rest of the way into the kiss.


End file.
